Adventure Time: Adventure Forever
by UranusDuck77
Summary: What time is it?Another series of Adventure Time!With a little Marcelee twist,every chapter is an episode. In this series,Ooo and Aaa are the same land. Just different countries. Status: In Progress Enjoy!


**Main Characters:**

Marceline

Marshall Lee

Bubblegum

Fionna

Finn

**Season 1,Episode 1:Marshalls return**

Marshall Lee finally has a chance to get in touch with his old friend! Will they remember eachother?

* * *

Marshall Lee's foot pounded the ground as he ran through a puddle. He was in Wizard city,and they were having a downpour. "Why...Ashley..."he mumbled under his breath.

"Marshall!Where the heck are you?Get your butt over here!"A high pitched diva voice yelled.

It was Ashley.

Marshall continued to run faster,intill he ran into an dark alley in between two apartments with a dead end.

"No...she's been cheating on me all along...why...why is my life so...so terrible?"Marshall gasped in between breaths with his back up against the alley wall. Just than he heard someone coming.

"Marshall!You idiot!Where are you?" The voice had to be Ashley.

Marshall quickly flew over the alley and without warning-he fell to the ground. He was too weak to fly. His hands rested in a puddle as he stared at his reflection,gasping for air.

"Not again...not crap again.."He said between his breaths

Most his life was a disaster,when he was little he used to live in a big city with his parents,but than the Mushroom War broke out and his dad was killed after the bomb and his mom abandoned him by returning to the Nightosphere for protection,leaving him all alone in the wreckage of the human race at the age of 3.

After he met a 43 year old woman named Simone who taught him what was right. But she had a dark secret,she wore a tiara which was turning her into a wizard,which now she was the Ice Queen.

When he turned 8 years old she left him in hopes of protecting him from her. The following day he met a girl who was crying behind a tree. They befriended eachother. She was like him in so many ways. She was the only person who understood him.

But once they both turned 13 years old, the girls dad took her away somewhere and Marshall was left lonley never saw her again.

Days later his mom returned and took him away back to the Nightosphere.

Years of boredom with tourmanting people was all he had. Later he met 3 ghosts,Wendet,Booboo and Georgia and were a gang,but after he began getting bored and decided to live out his own life and returned back to the surface to seek a life mate. He was surprised to see most of the city had turned into a desert and populations of all sorts of creatures roamed the lands.

Later he was bitten by the Vampire Queen,which whom later he met Ashley,she was just so amazing...

And now he found out his Ashley has been cheating on him ever since they had met. He had such a wrenched life.

"Hey bro!Shouldn't a little boy like you be at home?Now get lost!"

Marshall looked up to see a pale skinned man wizard with white hair,a black outfit and pink wand above him on a flying carpet.

Marshall stared at the guy on the flying carpet for awhile,and than punched him out.

"Sorry man,gotta go, go carpet!" Marshall strained to say. With that the carpet flew off.

The carpet flew to a land with a lot of aftermath of the war. There was a pink candy kingdom,a tree house, and lastly a cave with a blue abandoned house, so he went there. He brough one of his books,his diary Simona gave to him when he was seven.

"Alright,Alright...let's see...Ginny's diary...For Marshy from Simona..."Marshall read. After he opened the book and a picture fell out of it. He stared at the picture for awhile,it was a girl with black short hair holding a toy smiling.

"Marceline..."he stated in shock.

Meanwhile At the candy kingdom,Marceline,Finn and Fionna were in the hall infront of the lab door and were hoping to bust Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball kissing or whatever.

"Got the camera?"Fionna whispered.

"Yep!"Finn whispered."Alright...five,four..."

Just than Marceline's phone started to ring real loud,which caused Bubblegum and Gumball to come out of her science room.

"What are you three doing here?"Bonnibel exclaimed."You could have just knocked!I want an apology from all of you!"

"Sorry..."Finn and Fionna began. But Marceline was too caught up in the phone call to her what Bonnibel had said.

Just than she fainted.

"Marceline?"a voice said. Her vision was blurry. 4 heads surround her. She assumed it to be Finn,Fionna's,Bubblegum's,and Gumball's.

Just than she blacked out.

While she was out cold,she had a vision of when she was 8 during the mushroom war, a boy her age was beside her and they were talking. Than she jolted awake and was in a candy hospital room.

"Oh,thank goodness!Your awake!"A high pitched voice said. It was Bubblegum."I just need to do one more tes-"

"Sorry Bubs,i gotta go!" Marceline interrupted while jumping off the test bed.

"But wait-"Bonnibel said as she started running after Marceline.

Marceline flew right out the door of the castle,with Bonnibel close behind.

"Wait!What's the rush?"Bonnibel yelled.

Meanwhile,Finn and Fionna were sitting on a nearby bench talking to eachother

"Hey Fionna...i have something to ask you..."Finn began. Just than Marcy and Bonnibel came whooping by."Hey Fionna and Finn!A little help here!"Bonnibel yelled at the two blondes. They both came sprinting after them. Than Marceline came to stop infront of her house.

"But this doesn't make sense...the address he gave me leads...to my house..."Marceline said worried.

"Hey...whats this about?"Bonnibel asked confused."Please don't tell me you lost Hambo again."

"No..it's not that...one of my old friends from the past...he called me..."Marceline began."OMG is Simon back?"Finn asked.

"No..."Marceline replied."Can't remember his name...his initials were ML"

While Finn was throwing random names at Marceline of what ML could stand for,Bubblegum went further into the cave,and made a shocking discovery.

"G-Guys..."Bonnibel trembled to say. On the other side of the cave was a blue house,and the caves opening showed a tree house in the distance.

"I-Is that..The land of Aaa?Where Fionna lives?"Finn trembled."Where I LIVE?Man...what has the Ice King been writing?I live with you,Finn!and Cake and Jake!" Fionna stated mad.

"Well...there's no portal...our "worlds" are connected...that's just another country!"Bonnibel stated looking at one of her radars. Marceline instantly flew to the blue house and knocked.

"Wait!How do you know thats Mini Leads house?" Finn asked Marceline."His name is not Mini Lead,and look,we have the same address!"Marceline replied while pointing to the mailbox.

Just than Marshall answered the door. At first he was shocked, Than they hugged eachother.

"I though i'd never see you again..." Marceline said.

"They'd look gooooooood as a couple."Fionna whispered to Finn. They both giggled after that.

"Hey what were you going to ask me earlier?"Fionna asked confused."Well...i was going ask you...if...a..."Finn began as he started to blush.

"So Marcy...these your friends?"Marshall asked Marceline.

"Omg!He nicknamed her!"Fionna stated. Her and Finn started giggling again.

"Yep!This is Bonnibel,aka,Princess Bubblegum. We used to be best friends actually,she was a good supporter of me and Ash...intill...well,she became Princess...but now were close friends" Marceline stated quite sad."This here is Fionna and you would think their twins. But surprise,their friends!"

Finn and Fionna both waved at Marshall.

"I actully used to have a little sister named Fiona..." Finn began,but than was cut off.

"Say...you guys want to come inside?"He asked the group of four.

"Sure!"They all replied.

"So...how and when did you guys meet?"Finn asked Marceline and Marshall.

"Oh..its a long story..." Marshall replied. "Maybe another day i can invite you guys over and me and Marcy can tell you."

"Hey, i like your place! Its rad,like mine." Marceline said, while admiring the house set-up.

**Unfinshed**


End file.
